No Way In Hell
by Seth's Kiss
Summary: Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya are VERY distressed to find out that their respective siblings, Mokuba and Shizuka, are dating in secret. Setting out to prevent that, the brothers slowly come to realize that there are other things entirely to be distressed about... Written for laughs (and possible friendship between older siblings later on).
1. Chapter 1

**No Way In Hell (a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hi there, I'm Seth's Kiss. Any advice within your reviews is warmly and openly welcomed. Also, if this fic offends you, here's my very simple and lovely advice: **Don't read**.

Warnings: This fanfiction is **rated M**...out of sheer paranoia. See, my first fic (a Bleach fic) is very dark and I'd rather you didn't stumble on it if you're underage or faint-hearted: if you'll read any of my other fics, you'll be sure to notice that 'fluff' is not my forte... This fic however has no violence, no cuss words, nothing sexually inclined (okay, maybe _a little_...but it's just insinuations, nothing big): a thing I wrote out of the top of my head. Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, 'cause it offends you or anything: **Do** _ **not**_ **read**.

Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi (who I very much ADORE for ever creating _the_ Seto Kaiba); I  do own **everything else** (such as the ideas used to create this plot). I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so let me know when you believe they are: I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character, but I tend to let my  writing take over my imagination at times...

 **Official Summary:** Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya are _VERY_ distressed to find out that their respective siblings, Mokuba and Shizuka, are dating in secret. Written just for laughs.

 **Chapter 1:** Say What?!

Jounouchi Katsuya had a relatively simple if not slightly messed up life. He wasn't complaining about it though: it was majorly tolerable.

There were ups and downs, sometimes more downs than ups, but hey...some people had it worse. So yeah, his life was pretty fine...

However, while it _was_ rare, the unexpected wasn't exactly something he dealt well with at all. And _boy_ , today specifically, wasn't it just unexpected all the way?

Having the day off, Jounouchi was back home, in his flat, lounging around, which included watching the TV, reading magazines, reorganizing his cards and so on. Nothing odd there.

Then around noon or something like that, there was a phone call, his mobile's ringtone setting off and playing _Victorious by Panic at the Disco_ **(1)**. Again, nothing odd there.

It was the voice on the other end of the line that made everything odd: it was Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. _THE_ SETO KAIBA...

Jounouchi had shut down momentarily as thousands of questions ran through his mind, the most pertinent ones being: _Kaiba_ was calling _him_? Why? How the _hell_ did he get his number?

He barely heard the other telling him to open the door for him in the upcoming three minutes that followed. Once _that_ registered in, the blonde stared disbelievingly at the door when the bell rang, Kaiba having hung up three minutes ago.

Heading for the door and opening it, Jounouchi was indeed face to face with Kaiba, dressed in his trademark attire with the white coat and silver studs here and there, the brunet's face set in that permanent threatening scowl of his, making Jounouchi briefly wonder: did the other even _have_ another facial expression?

"Are you going to keep staring on like that with me standing here in the doorway, or are you going to let me in?" resounded Kaiba's deep sarcastic voice as he crossed his arms.

Wordlessly moving aside, Jounouchi let the other slip in, the whole situation too surreal for him to retort.

By the time he got a grip on himself, the CEO was already sitting on the couch, having made himself comfortable, and was staring in Jounouchi's direction expectantly with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to initiate the conversation.

Which is what Jounouchi did as he leaned against a wall, not wanting to be anywhere too close to the other: "What do you want, rich boy?"

"I came here to talk to you..."

"Obviously" snorted the blonde with a roll of his chocolate brown eyes, leading Kaiba in turn to narrow his own icy blue eyes.

"Let me _finish_ " stated the brunet firmly with an impatient pat of his long elegant fingers on his lap "I came here to talk to you because I'm deeply concerned about Mokuba."

Brown eyes widened slightly: "The kid? Haven't seen him in awhile... How is he?"

"I'd like to say fine, but..." trailed off Kaiba as he glanced sideways with raised eyebrows, as if debating with himself on how to formulate the rest of the sentence.

The rather uncharacteristic hesitation of the CEO led Jounouchi to question anxiously: "Did somethin' happen?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's not that _bad_ , is it?"

"That's exactly what it is."

"Oh my God" uttered Jounouchi in slight horror as he instantly thought of the worst "Has he been kidnapped again?!"

Eyebrow twitching in faint annoyance when the other said 'again', Kaiba sighed: "Not quite."

The blonde frowned with confusion at the other's half-given replies before he demanded irately: "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Inhaling sharply before exhaling leisurely, the CEO drawled out grimly: "Mokuba is currently dating..."

"Uh...what?" interrupted the blonde incredulously all of a sudden, not really sure he heard right.

Genuinely aggravated at have being cut off, the brunet gritted out painstakingly: "You heard me _perfectly_ well."

"Yeah, actually I did" confirmed Jounouchi before he snorted indulgently "Wait, aren't you bein' a little extreme? He's a big boy now - sixteen right? Give him some space, Kaiba."

The young blue-eyed man merely raised an elegant eyebrow at the other's reaction: "Again, you didn't exactly let me finish. He's dating _your_ sister."

It actually took _awhile_ for Katsuya Jounouchi to fully register what Seto Kaiba had just said - who patiently waited for the other to absorb the rather brutal impact - and when _it did register_ within the blonde's head that had momentarily gone brain-dead, he saw _**red**_ : "HE'S _WHAT_?! NO, I _HEARD_ YOU! AND I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!"

The brunet would have laughed if the situation wasn't as dire on his end, so he just resorted to glare apathetically: "Who's being extreme now? And _I_ have nothing to do with this."

Still livid, the blonde didn't believe the other for one second: "Why the heck are you tellin' me this then if it's not to rub it in my face, huh?"

"Actually, when I came here, it's because I thought _you_ were behind this. Apparently not: you didn't even _know_. Then again, getting to me through Mokuba by using your sister would be a too elaborate plan for you."

"I _really_ don't like what you're implyin'" grounded out Jounouchi venomously whilst a collection of veins throbbed in silent fury upon his forehead.

"I wouldn't worry. Most people don't" the other retorted smoothly, arrogantly even, whilst his lips quirked upwards into a subtle smirk.

Crossing his arms and turning his head away, the blonde huffed tetchily: "Tch! That kind of schemin' sounds more like _your_ style."

Kaiba's expression instantly hardened at that: "I would _never_ ask Mokuba to do such a thing."

"Yeah, well me neither" declared Jounouchi steadfastly and the other knew better than to doubt the honesty from within those chocolate brown eyes that never lied "I didn't even know Shizuka was with Mokuba, let alone _datin'_ at all. How long?"

"It's been exactly eight months and three days."

Once again, the blonde freaked out: "EIGHT FREAKIN' MONTHS?! How the hell did I miss this?!"

"Because you're an idiot" deadpanned the CEO in all seriousness.

Jounouchi shot a nasty glare at the other: "How about _you_ then, huh? When did _you_ find out?"

"Three days ago."

"Then _why the heck_ are you being so arrogant about it, hm?"

"I still found out before you."

"Why you..." seethed the blonde lividly before exhaling out loudly and running a hand through his hair "Does Mokuba know that you found out?"

"No. He doesn't know that I know. And I found accidently on top of that. Mokuba is far too careful, so I haven't found an effective way to pin him yet."

"So, now that we...that _you_ know, what will you do?"

"I plan on ending their relationship. Subtly, gently - they're just kids after all - but I will end it. It just won't work out. Not with us in the background."

"I second that."

"Well, that's a first" commented Kaiba as a smirk lazily found its way back upon his face "Are you _agreeing_ with me, Make-inu **(2)**?"

"Shut the heck _up_ " spat out the other half-heartedly "But...that still doesn't tell me how you're going to do this."

"Do you wish for me to answer or to 'shut the heck up'? Make up your mind."

" _KA-I-BA_..."

"I'll work something out...Eventually."

"How...How _deep_ is their relationship?"

"I told you. I found out about it only three days ago."

"So...you don't know?"

"Bravo. You're not so dumb after all."

"Hey, rich boy" grounded out Jounouchi cantankerously as he stomped over to the other and pointed a finger right at his face "In your castle, it's your rules, sure, but _here_ , you're in _my_ house. Stop slightin' me or get the heck out."

" _As if_ I'd stay more than I have to" snorted Kaiba scathingly with a roll of his eyes, as he swiftly stood up and headed for the exit "Now that we got our facts straight, I have no reason to remain here any longer."

Staring wordlessly at the departing brunet, a sudden thought made the blonde run after the other: "Hey, wait up! Do you have...uh...spy-tech or somethin'?"

Turning to face the blonde in unabashed bewilderment, the young blue-eyed man spoke cautiously: "I'm a _CEO_ , not 007. Still, why the question?"

"Well...Since you said you didn't get to pin Mokuba, I have an idea that might..."

" _You_? An _idea_? In the same sentence?" uttered the brunet disbelievingly before he raised his eyes upwards dramatically "The world must be coming to an end."

"Ka..."

"Don't give me that look. I'm not in your house anymore, meaning I can be myself again."

"You never _stopped_ bein' yourself! Gosh, I _hate_ you!"

"True. On both statements. And just so we're clear, the feeling's _completely_ mutual. "

"Argh! Will you just give me a minute to hear me out?!"

"Are you sure a minute will be enough?"

"Carry on comin' up with snarky witty retorts and it won't!" yelled out Jounouchi vehemently whilst the other chuckled mockingly before relenting and letting the other expose his 'worth-a-minute-to-listen idea'... And the more the blonde spoke, the more it did actually sound like a decent idea...

"You know, Make-inu..." voiced Kaiba gradually once the other had finished talking "I have no clue right now if this idea of yours is sheer weirdness or pure madness...or genius."

At that, Jounouchi did a literal face-ground: "Why the heck did you put 'genius' _at the end_?! And why is it the only one to _not_ have an adjective?!"

"We're doing it" decided the brunet irrefutably as he took hold of the blonde's wrist before opening the door and tugging the other along with him "Let's go."

"Wha...? Hey! Let me at least put my shoes on! Whoa, slow your horses down, rich boy!"

And thus, the two boys went off, determined to put their differences aside, long enough to collaborate, in order to put a halt, to their respective dearest siblings' romantic encounters...

 **To be continued…**

Grins gleefully...I really had fun building this fic up as I quite enjoy using themes that I didn't find when browsing. I hope you liked this chapter and please look forward for the next one!

 **Next Chapter: No Way...**

 **(1)** That song just seemed to fit Jonouchi...kind of. Actually not at all. I just happened to be listening to it when writing this fic and slipped it in.

 **(2) Make-inu:** Japanese for 'Loser Dog', one of the nicknames Kaiba has for Jounouchi.

A/N: So...this fic is a three chapter thing...and I'll update as soon as I finish the other two... Ta-da! Sorry if I'm not that talkative, I have a little high fever :P


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way In Hell (a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took this long to update! To those who are reading this, thank you so much! Very big thanks to **jasblue97** , **talyak** and **Niro0812** for following! Here's a quick response to the reviews and then on with chapter two, which I sincerely hope you'll enjoy!

 **To Cooks** **:** Hello and thank you for your review! I'm glad you chose to read this fic and I am deeply honoured that you like my writing style! Deeply sorry if the summary was too bland: I'm fairly new at this and, as I'm a person who likes creating suspense, I didn't want to give away too much. I hope the other two chapters won't disappoint you! Thank you for reading!

 **To** **talyak:** Hi and thank you for your review! Wow...for you to ask more: I'm so happy! So here's more and I hope you'll like it! Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 2:** No Way...

After a pit stop to the CEO's enterprises to collect what they needed - which essentially was Kaiba's infamous heavy briefcase of doom with heaven knows what was in it - they headed off to where Mokuba had last been located: an outing orchestrated by the school for this Saturday, near the National Library of Domino City **(1)**.

With the exception of the noises one would normally hear in a car, the drive was eerily quiet, even Ronald, Kaiba's bodyguard and chauffeur, remained dutifully silent during the ride before something drew his attention and he voiced it, addressing his boss formally: "Excuse me, but we're being tailed, sir."

Glancing over his shoulder, Kaiba immediately cringed before turning back around and burying his face in a hand, groaning in exasperation: "Oh _hell_ no."

"What is it?" asked Jounouchi curiously as he too peered through the back window, catching sight of an extravagantly eccentric limousine which could only make the blonde shudder: seriously, who would _want_ to own a car like that?

"More likely _who_ " seethed the brunet through clenched teeth, his face still within the safety of his hand "It's Pegasus."

" _Seriously_?" snorted the blonde with a laugh before clearing his throat at the withering glare he received from the CEO "What does _he_ want?"

"For me to sign a contract I want absolutely nothing to have to do with" hissed Kaiba in displeasure, the notion of the other man's existence bothering _even further_ than the blonde's.

"He's the persistent type, huh?"

"You have no idea" grounded out the brunet irately before he addressed Roland "Lose him."

"Yes, sir" complied the driver as he hastened to fulfil the order, shifting gears and hurriedly accelerating.

Settling back against the rich leather seats, Jounouchi inquired the other curiously: "What is his contract about exactly?"

"Some, I quote, 'innovative and futuristic' way to play Duel Monsters" answered the young CEO, rolling his eyes at the mere thought.

The mention of the renowned game, however, immediately perked the blonde's interest: "Oh yeah? How?"

"Don't look so thrilled" stated the brunet disapprovingly with a shake of his head "Sorry to disappoint but it's not that _thrilling_."

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed challengingly: "Why don't you tell me and I'll be the referee of it, yeah?"

Kaiba simply raised an eyebrow in response: "Would _you_ play that game against your opponent whilst both driving in separate vehicles?"

"Uh... _No_ " deadpanned the blonde incredulously before he frowned "That is so _not_ safe. Is that guy crazy?!"

"Hn..." uttered the other in mock surprise "Who would have known that a reckless guy like you'd understand about safety?"

"Watch it, rich boy. And I'm _not_ reckless."

"Oh yes you are."

"Ugh...well, so are _you_."

"I can be at times" admitted Kaiba smugly with a smirk "I won't argue that."

"Good!" snapped Jounouchi heatedly, irked that it took nothing from the other guy to make him burn with anger.

The blonde opened his mouth to throw an even better comeback, when Roland suddenly took a sharp turn to evade their pursuers, causing the two young men to crash straight into each other.

"Oi, watch it!" shouted out the blonde furiously, wincing at the brutal bang he received on the forehead when he collided with the windowpane.

"My apologies!" called out the chauffeur as he continued his mad eluding manoeuvres.

Rubbing at his bump with a hand as he braced himself with the other, Jounouchi slowly became aware of the position he and Kaiba were in: he found himself straddling the young CEO who was sandwiched between the blonde and the car's windowpane and, while Jounouchi had a hand upon the window right beside the brunet's face, Kaiba had a hand on the blonde's waist - probably to keep him from falling - and the other clutching the backseat.

The two young men stared at each other in a brief silence yet uncomfortable before the brunet broke it, clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow in apparent annoyance: "Is there something on my face, Make-inu?"

As Jounouchi didn't seem to register the other's irritation, instead of retorting or just backing away, he unconsciously drew closer, blurting out something rather unexpected: "No...it's just...I never really realized how blue your eyes were... They have...sort of like the glow that make you feel...like bein' lost in the ocean and the sky at the same time."

Initially going to ask him if he had earned, at some point recently, a degree in poetry, Kaiba remained utterly silent, with wide eyes, as he seemed to fully grasp that the other had openly and _genuinely_ complimented him. Right in his face. _Literally_.

Jounouchi also didn't appear to realize right away what he had just said, and when he _did_ , his face burned up into fifteen shades of red: "That...sounded weird, didn't it?"

"Very, if I may say so, Jounouchi-san."

"Nothin' was asked of you, man" snapped the blonde with embarrassment, his voice overlapped with the other's stern tone "That'll be all, Roland."

"Yes, sirs."

And the rest of the drive went quiet again, only this time, it was an _extremely awkward_ silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the National Library, it didn't take long to find their siblings - thanks to their teacher who had turned to compliant mush just with the sight of the young CEO - and now the two older brothers hid behind a bookcase, not far from where Shizuka and Mokuba were.

"There" whispered the brunet as he discretely gestured in a direction once he had spotted them "We'll be close enough to observe."

"But to not hear" pointed out the blonde absentmindedly, as he gawked at the two teenagers up ahead in sheer incredulity: Shizuka and Mokuba were both seated at a table, with a few books and a late unfinished lunch in their company, whilst facing each other and _holding hands_. Jounouchi had pinched himself just to make sure, but he still couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"I've got that covered."

"Oh yeah? How? With your supersonic hearing?" snapped the blonde irately, angry now that the initial shock had worn off, angry that yet another dared to even _think_ of dating his sister.

Merely raising an elegant eyebrow at the other's snappy and sarcastic tone, the brunet replied: "With Mokuba's communicator. I can activate it on my end in case of emergencies."

Wide chocolate brown eyes darted over to Kaiba before they narrowed critically: "You're _really_ sneaky, aren't you?"

"It's for when he gets _kidnapped_ " pointed out the brunet steadfastly through clenched teeth, though to the blonde it sounded more like the other was justifying himself.

" _Right_ " drawled out Jounouchi acerbically with a roll of his eyes before he did a double take "Wait, hold up, hold up...When you said before that he'd been 'kidnapped in a way', you were implyin' _my sister_?! This _is_ not _her_ fault, you frigid block of ice!"

"Quiet now" shushed the CEO irritably with a finger to his lips as he activated the device wirelessly connected to Mokuba's communicator "Don't make me regret bringing you along."

" _She's looking over"_ resounded the smooth grown voice of the youngest Kaiba sibling, seemingly informing Shizuka of a girl their age who she couldn't see as their classmate was staring - or rather _glaring_ \- at them from behind her.

" _And?"_ inquired Jounouchi's sister, amusement in her soft unchanged voice.

" _If I had my hands free, I would have pulled out my phone and taken a picture"_ admitted Mokuba with a snort, which caused her to giggle quietly.

" _What's her face like?"_ asked Shizuka, still laughing softly.

" _Like..."_ the raven-haired teen hesitated as he tried to figure a way to describe what he was seeing _"Like a mix between constipated and about to throw up."_

Crinkling her eyes in disgust, Shizuka quickly stifled a laugh with her free hand before it got out and got out loud: _"Sounds gross."_

Frowning at the very...odd choice of conversation, the two older brothers exchanged bewildered looks before they raised their eyebrows at the same time at Mokuba's next words: _"It certainly_ _ **is**_ _. Oh. She's leaving. Angrily stomping away but_ _ **definitely**_ _leaving. Thank God. I_ _ **really**_ _owe you one."_

" _Not at all. I'm glad I could help"_ she smiled sweetly before she raised an eyebrow curiously at the teen sitting across her _"Though I_ _ **have**_ _to ask, since this_ _ **is**_ _roughly the 30th time we did this in last eight months...are you not into girls?"_

Whilst Jounouchi's jaw dropped at the amount of times that had actually gone out together and Kaiba's eyes widened at Shizuka's implication, Mokuba laughed: _"No, it's not that at all. I just...don't like girls' who are after me for superficial things. It makes them...well, superficial."_

" _I definitely agree."_

" _I wouldn't mind dating_ _ **you**_ _. Any day"_ admitted the young Kaiba in a suave voice and it took all of the CEO's strength to keep an incensed Jounouchi from dashing off to throttle his little brother.

" _Oh, Mokuba. That's so sweet._ _ **You**_ _are so sweet"_ cooed Shizukawith a genuinely pleased blush before she grimaced apologetically _"But, honestly, I don't think it'll work. Sorry."_

Whilst the blonde finally stilled upon his sister's - comforting - words, the raven-haired sighed softly with a shake of his head: _"Don't apologize. It's because of my brother, right?"_

As he slowly began to retrieve his hand from hers, she quickly reached out and took hold of it again, leading Kaiba to now frown disapprovingly before hissing to the blonde male at his side: "Not her fault was it?"

"Shut it, Kaiba. She's just nice like that."

" _No. Because of_ _ **mine**_ _. He'll freak at the very concept of me_ _ **dating**_ _at all"_ she paused for a moment before adding with an awkward smile as she absentmindedly ran a thumb over the back of Mokuba's hand _"And probably will try - and succeed in - murdering anyone who tried."_

" _Sounds like him alright"_ snickered the other teenager with mirth upon his features: he had had enough adventures with Yugi and the gang to know of the blonde's temperament.

" _He's just...overprotective. Emphasis_ _ **in bold**_ _on the 'over' part. And it's great to have that in a brother: Smothering unconditional love. I'm not complaining. Only..."_

" _Sometimes you wish you could breathe a little?"_ finished the raven-haired knowingly with a smile, making her nod and smile back.

" _Yeah. Kaiba-san is like that also?"_

" _You have_ _ **no idea**_ _. I understand it, but sometimes, I can't quite take it. Plus, he's like my father, mother and brother in one person at times...if not_ _ **all**_ _the time."_

" _A three-in-one package deal!"_ giggled out Shizuka whilst Jounouchi stared hard at Kaiba...because he would have _sworn_ that a faint blush had briefly flitted upon his face.

" _Exactly!"_ agreed Mokuba as he joined her laughter before he sobered, his features now a little pained _"But it's fine, really. With all that's happened to us, our parents, the orphanage, Gozaboru and all...I couldn't ask for a better brother."_

Here, the brunet brother snapped his now hardened blue eyes in the blonde's direction, _daring_ the latter to question what his little brother had stated, but, much to his credit, Shizuka's brother didn't react at all, instead focusing on his sister's words: _"Yeah...I know the feeling..."_

The two teenagers stayed in a short marked silence when suddenly young Kaiba spoke up again: _"By the way, weren't you asked out by Honda? And then Otogi? Or was it the other way round? I don't recall. What did Jounouchi do about them?"_

" _Send them death threats"_ declared Shizuka flippantly with a straight face that made Mokuba laugh again whilst Jounouchi smirked smugly and Kaiba raised an eyebrow in amusement at her next words _"Long ones. Tons of them. Through every possible means of communication. Until they were wise enough to give up."_

" _So..."_ began the raven-haired as he tried to contain his laughter _"No Otogi and no Honda, that it?"_

" _That's it. Besides..."_ she instantly halted in her sentence, casting wide eyes in Mokuba's direction, drawing his interest.

" _Besides?"_

Shizuka paused significantly before she leaned slightly forward to whisper even quieter than before: _"Do you know the real reason for them even wanting to date me in the first place?"_

" _No...There was a specific reason?"_ he inquired, imitating her stance, before he chuckled _"To annoy Jounouchi, maybe."_

Giggling at the suggestion, she shook her head: _"No, though that was my first guess too"_ she hesitated again before she bit her lip _"You...won't tell?"_

" _Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets._ _ **Very**_ _good"_ reassured Mokuba with a waggle of his eyebrows, making her giggle again shortly before she calmed down.

" _Truth is, they were just looking for a cover-up because they're...well...together..."_

" _Together?"_ echoed the youngest Kaiba sibling in confusion, whilst the two elder brothers' eyes went wide as they instantly understood, with Jounouchi's jaw literally dropped to the ground.

" _Yes...You know...Together?"_

" _No, I don't kno...Oh, wait. I think I do. They're...?"_

" _Yep._ _ **Together**_ _."_

The young blonde man couldn't believe his ears: Honda was his _best friend_ and he didn't tell him?! Kaiba seemed to recover a little faster from the initial kick to the teeth, before glancing towards the other: "You didn't know."

It wasn't a question, but the blonde confirmed it anyway, nodding wordlessly.

" _Wow. Wasn't expecting that"_ uttered Mokuba, disbelief etched upon his features.

" _Neither was I. At first, I thought they were kidding...Figures they weren't."_

" _That's weird though."_

" _You're against it?"_ inquired Shizuka with raised eyebrows _"I think they go well together."_

" _What? No, I'm not against it, not at all. I respect others and their choices"_ reassured Mokuba quickly as he waved his hands in a placating manner _"I just...can't imagine two guys that fake hating each other's guts to actually be into one another, you know?"_

" _Clearly you have no insight on yaoi fangirls' point of view"_ she smirked gleefully, leading Kaiba to stare wide-eyed at her brother who seemed to be just as taken aback by that comment. Figures there were _lots_ of things the blonde didn't know about those surrounding him.

" _And I_ _ **really**_ _wouldn't want to..."_ stated the raven-haired teen with a nervous laugh before he did a double take and his jaw dropped _"Wait... Would that mean...? No freaking way."_

" _What? What is it?"_

" _Do you...? Do you think that_ _ **our brothers**_ _are dating?"_ the young Kaiba whispered to her with an expression that was half-stunned, half-horrified, whereas the two older siblings froze, their faces flickering emotions that ranged between various degrees of shock, dismay and aversion at the mere thought: What. The. _Hell_?!

" _What! No!"_ cried out Shizuka in surprise, quickly glancing around to make sure she didn't disturb anyone, before she paused with a frown _"But...now that you mention it..."_

" _I can't get the thought out of my head"_ the two teens voiced together, faint blushes adorning their features whilst Jounouchi went red with mortification and Kaiba went pale with horror.

" _They'd make a cute couple"_ she gushed suddenly, causing the older siblings, still in aghast shock, to unconsciously take a lengthy step away from each other.

" _You did_ _ **not**_ _just say that. They hate each other!"_ reminded the raven-haired vehemently before he faltered a little in confusion as he recalled Honda and Otogi _"I think..."_

" _Yaoi fangirls' point of view, remember?"_

" _No, no, no"_ groaned Mokuba as he buried his face in his hands, making Shizuka giggle again _"_ _ **Don't**_ _remind me."_

" _That aside, it could make sense in a way"_ she commentedpensively with her head tilted to the side and a finger to her chin in thought, causing Kaiba to seriously believe that the blonde needed to question his sister's common sense, whilst Jounouchi himself was just gobsmacked by everything.

Even the raven-haired raised his head back up to stare at her incredulously: _"_ _ **How**_ _can it make sense?"_

" _Can I make an analysis?"_ she offered with a sweet smile that made the others sweat-drop for it seemed _very_ out of place given the awkward turn the conversation had taken.

However, Mokuba could only relent with a sigh: _"Sure, knock yourself out..."_

Nodding contentedly, she began voicing her thoughts: _"They have many similarities and yet harmonizing differences: they're both overprotective brothers and have had paternal problems that affect them even today. They hate losing and are both recklessly driven to win, unmindful of the cost. Also, personality-wise, they are determined, big-headed, stubborn and headstrong. Then you have the differences: Kaiba-san is sophisticated and methodical, sarcastic and sharp, distant and defensive, whilst Katsuya-chan is blunt and happy-go-lucky, compassionate and fierce, friendly and pushy. See? Congruent differences. Even physically they have an alluring fit, so I can_ _ **actually**_ _imagine them on a date together. Their arms wrapped around one another, gazing at each other deep in the eyes in a wordless amorous silence, before slowly leaning in, inching closer, their breaths intermingling as they move forward to ki..."_

" _Just...Just_ _ **stop**_ _"_ interrupted Mokuba abruptly, his face red with discomfort " _I love my brother and I rather like your brother - you_ _ **do**_ _realize that you're talking about_ _ **your brother**_ _, right? - I really do. But the images popping in my head_ _ **have**_ _to stop."_

" _Ok, sorry"_ she apologized ruefully before she tilted her head innocently _"Who do you think would be the uke?"_

" _SHIZUKA!"_ the raven-haired teen cried out quietly, still mindful of where they were, before he actually thought about it _"Well, definitely not my brother."_

" _Katsuya-chan neither."_

" _Then they_ _ **can't**_ _date. They'll most probably kill each other trying. Case closed. Can we_ _ **please**_ _stop? I might not be able to look at Seto in the eye for awhile...yet alone without blushing."_

Giggling again, Shizuka pointed out giddily: _"It's something to keep in mind though."_

" _Yeah, I guess..."_ accepted the young Kaiba hesitantly before he looked around and then glanced at his watch _"We should head back. It's getting late."_

" _Oh. Ok. Thank you for the late lunch"_ she thanked graciously as they both stood up together, grabbing their stuff and ditching the rubbish in a nearby bin.

" _Thank_ _ **you**_ _for saving my life"_ grinned Mokuba genuinely before grimacing jokingly _"And for giving me weird thoughts for later on."_

" _You're welcome"_ laughed Jounouchi's sister sheepishly as she tucked her hair behind an ear and walked off, waving to him with a broad smile _"Bye, Mokuba!"_

" _Bye, Shizuka!"_ called out the raven-haired teen, responding to her gesture, as he took off in the opposite direction.

A strong silence weaved itself in the air as the two older siblings, stock still where they hid, slowly locked wide doubled eyes with each other, far too flabbergasted to utter a single word.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Come Again?**

 **(1)** National Library of Domino City is... _completely_ made-up. My geographical knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh is _seriously_ lacking...

A/N: I'm _really_ having fun writing this: it's a far cry from my other fics but it is _still_ amusing! I sincerely hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Next chapter is the last one (as this is a three chapter project)! There'll also be an epilogue: I don't know yet if it'll be separate from next chapter or included in it. I'll think about it... So, if you liked the first two chapters, please look forward to it and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**No Way In Hell (a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: TA-DA! I finished this fic! I am SO glad to have achieved that! I want to sincerely thank all of those who have read and/or followed this fic (it has had over 100 views, so I am _very_ happy)! I finally decided to include the epilogue here (as well as a little bonus for fun). Please do enjoy and have a nice day (or night, if you are of those who read Fanfic at night)!

 **P.S:** If you like the way I write, I look forward to taking up any requests you may have. All you have to do is PM me or write a review and I'll consider it, ok? Especially if you have an intriguing idea, I am more than willing to listen! Please mull it over! Thank you for listening!

 **To** **talyak:** Hello again! _Totally_ agree with you: they should have kept their prying noses to themselves! I'm glad that you liked it and I sincerely hope you'll like this chapter also! Bye!

 **Chapter 3: Come Again?**

Mokuba decided that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. He couldn't tell what it was exactly but it was annoyingly, persistently _there_. And to make matters worse, it involved his brother. Now _that_ was never a good thing...

See, according to most people, the elder Kaiba sibling was extremely hard to read - not that Mokuba could argue with that - and if anyone ever managed to read him, he usually passed up to be a total closed-off, apathetic jerk - not that Mokuba would fully argue with that either. But, and there always is a 'but', Seto Kaiba, despite his perfect aloofness and impeccable self-control - which was present _mostly_ , as it didn't seem to work _all_ the time around Yugi and _especially_ not around Jounouchi - could not escape his habits.

Mokuba, being his brother, could effortlessly detect when something troubled Seto and that was _precisely_ the case presently: whenever his big brother had something on his mind _bothering_ him, he would simply work ten times harder on multiple projects to keep him busy and his thoughts _off_ whatever it was that was plaguing him.

At first, the youngest sibling shrugged it off, thinking it was going to pass as usual, but this time, it's been going on for _weeks_...or was it months now? The raven-haired teenager kind of lost count at some point but the important part was that this was becoming _serious_. Because when things like this happened, Seto usually would push it all aside as soon as Mokuba would express the need to talk to him, whatever the reason.

Only _this time_ , his brother had _actually_ brushed him off with a curt _'Not now, Mokuba'_. The teenager had been tempted to retort, after the umpteenth time that it happened, ' _Then when? The day of your funeral? Because the way things are going, we'll bury you by morning'_...but Mokuba had wisely steeled against it in the end, sighing in annoyance and leaving.

After all, according to Roland, Seto didn't skip meals nor did he ditch sleep, which reassured the young one a little. But the question remained: what on earth was on his brother's mind?

A bit at loss, he settled on asking, no later than this late morning, the only other person he knew who had an older brother: Shizuka. Only, surprise, surprise...She had _exactly_ the same problem.

' _I don't know what's wrong with him'_ she had complained miserably over the phone _'He's been locking himself in his flat, more specifically his room, refuses to speak or come out, and when he does, it's usually to go off to work or go buy food and he does that one no one's around, as both Honda and I have the keys. Mutou-san and the others have tried to get him to talk but he just ignores them! And they're his_ _ **friends**_ _! Most of the time in everyday life, friends have more success than family with situations like these! I have no idea what to do.'_

' _You and I both'_ had responded the raven-haired teen, perplexed by their similar dilemma. After talking a little more and trying to comfort her, Mokuba had hung up, brow furrowed in confusion. So Seto _and_ Jounouchi? What the heck was wrong with them?

Abruptly and much to his dismay, an awkward conversation he had a good while back with Shizuka came to his mind, which _he_ had started: _'Do you think that_ _ **our brothers**_ _are dating?'_

A zillion questions raced through the raven-haired at such speed that he felt _very_ lightheaded: Had their joking assumption actually been true? Their two brothers were dating?! _Really_?! For how bloody long? But wait...were they _still_ dating? Had they broken up? Who did it: Seto or Shizuka's brother? Is that why they were completely out of it? Did they miss each other? Regret each other? _Each other_? How can he think that, when he never even imagined them _together_? No, actually he _did_ , thanks to Shizuka... Apart from that, he knew his brother wasn't the dating type, with work and all, but since when was he gay? Not that he minded at all - it was his brother - but did that mean that the blonde was _also_ gay? If that was so...how _deep_ was or had their relationship been?

Mokuba flushed red as sudden images of his brother being _far too_ intimate with Jounouchi forced their way into his head and no matter how hard he shook it to push them out, they would push their way back in. A tug-of-war with a mutual push instead of a pull, if you will...

Gasping as he made himself dizzy _again_ , the raven-haired teen swiftly dashed off, thundering through the halls as he searched for his brother.

Kaiba, who was downstairs in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of milk, after just having a shower (now clad in loose fitted cloths), heard his brother before he saw him, raising an eyebrow at all the noise he was making before sighing indulgently: he hadn't been fair recently with Mokuba this past month, coldly shutting him off when he wasn't at fault - or perhaps partially was - for the thoughts permeating his head involving a certain blonde...

Viciously stifling the image of Jounouchi in his head, the brunet turned towards his younger sibling just as he appeared at the kitchen's doorway, out of breath and with a pink tint to his face, as he panted out breathlessly with great effort: "I...I have...I have a question..."

As the two brothers locked eyes, warm cerulean with regal sapphire, Seto, raising the glass to his lips, offered coolly: "I'm listening."

"Since _when_ have you and Jounouchi been dating?!" exclaimed Mokuba loudly in baffled surprise, his face getting redder at the thought alone, whilst the elder sibling, expecting _anything_ but that question, instantly choked on the milk, causing it to spurt everywhere.

A tray collapsed to the ground nearby as Roland, who had been peacefully preparing his early lunch, stood there frozen in shock before the raven-haired teen, barely taking notice of him, quickly ushered him away, to which the other happily complied, sprinting away from the unsettling and growing awkwardness.

Looking back at his brother and cringing slightly when he saw the milk dribbling from the other's parted lips - curse you Shizuka - Mokuba tentatively cleared his throat slightly to draw the elder Kaiba's attention, as he had gone rigidly stock still.

Tensely, Seto slowly eyed his younger brother in bewildered shock: " _What_?"

"I said..."

"I _heard_ you, Mokuba" cut off brusquely the other with a wave of his hand before he looked around, searching for a cloth to clean up the mess.

The younger of the two blinked: "Then why did you say 'what'...?"

"Because I can't _believe_ that you're _asking_ me _this_!" declared Seto vehemently, his face mostly pallid and yet slightly reddened as he pointed the recently acquired cloth in his brother's direction for emphasis, before fiercely cleaning up the spilled milk, muttering under his breath, with the other barely catching onto a mumbled 'idiotic blonde Make-inu' and 'so not happening'.

After watching his elder sibling in silence for a few seconds, the raven-haired bravely piped up: "Can you at least _answer_?"

Flabbergasted by his younger brother's insistence, Seto threw his hands up in the air, exasperation laced within his voice: "Wh...Fine! No! A resounding and loud _NO_! Why would even _think_ that?! I mean, it _is_ common knowledge that we two can't stand each other! So what the freaking hell?!"

Laughing nervously, Mokuba rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly: "Well...I kind of thought that..."

"Well, you wouldn't have _thought_ anything at all, if you hadn't been dating a yaoi crazed lunatic for the past ten months!"

Tense silence weaved itself in the air as the brunet's jaw dropped slightly in utter horrification at he just unthinkingly blurted out loud whilst the raven-haired teen froze, afraid he had heard right: "Wait... _Come again_?"

"You heard _nothing_ , Mokuba" declared the elder sibling tightly before setting the cloth down and walking away "I have work to do."

"No, no, no. You are _not_ going to use that as excuse every time you want to run away!" called out the younger Kaiba as he quickly followed his brother into the hallway "What on earth was _that_?! How do you even _know_ that?!"

"Know what?"

"That Shizuka likes yaoi?!" exclaimed Mokuba with a dark blush "And that I've been dating her?!" the teen's eyes then widened in slight horror "Have you...Have you been _stalking_ us?!"

"You're delusional" insisted the brunet as he hastened his pace only to come to a frustrating halt when his younger brother stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Then _how_ do you know?!"

"That's not the problem here, Mokuba. The real one should be, why are you dating _her_ , even if it's just to blow off the other girls?"

"I...uh..." stammered Mokuba at first before he fully realized what the other had said "Whoa, whoa...You really have _too much_ information, Seto. And why the hell am I taking the blame now?!"

"Because her brother is no other than..."

"Yeah well, she and her brother are two _SEPERATE_ beings! I'm not dating _Jounouchi_! I'm not even dating Shizuka!" yelled the younger of the two furiously before he unhappily muttered under his breath "Regrettably..."

Seto's sapphire eyes widened at that: " _Regrettably_? Mokuba... Do you...? Do you _like_ her?"

"It's..." hesitated the raven-haired teen with lowered eyes, before he sighed wistfully "It's more than that."

Regarding his younger brother and coming to a sudden realization that Mokuba's flirtation with the other's sister had been genuine, the brunet asked tentatively: "And...What of her?"

"I'm not sure... Besides, it's...it's never going to happen. Not with the brothers we have, whether 'hating each other' part is real or not..." the younger sibling sighed yet again, half-glaring at his brother before he began to walk off "You should get back to your work."

Mokuba had already crossed most of the hallway when Seto spoke up quietly, his tone near apologetic: "I've been distant lately because...because of what you and that idiot's sister said."

Frowning in curiosity and confusion, the teenager halted in his steps: "About what? When?"

"Back in the National library, a month ago..."

The raven-haired's jaw went slack at that: "So you were _there_?!"

When his older brother confirmed it with a curt nod, Mokuba's groaned in mortification: " _Oh no_...Wait...was _Jounouchi_ there?" another nod, this one even further rigid then the first "And you heard... _what_ exactly?"

And with one sole word, the poor younger Kaiba felt like dying there and then: " _Everything_."

After an agonizing moment of uncomfortable silence, Mokuba sheepishly fumbled with his words: "So...um..."

Ignoring his brother's embarrassment, Seto slowly, steadily began confessing his own recent concerns: "Since then, because of you two...or more specifically, because of that girl's words, I..."

Raising his eyebrows at his brother's hesitance to continue and the obvious indecision flickering upon his face, Mokuba chanced a, what he supposed to be, completely off-the-course guess: "You...can't get him out of your head?"

Only the younger of the two didn't _at all_ expect to be that spot on: "And it's _seriously_ starting to annoy me."

"Do..." began Mokuba hesitantly with wide eyes "Do you love him?"

Seto glared murderously at the wall in front of him, his reply instant and unwavering: " _No_."

"Like him?"

"No."

"Hate him?"

At that, Seto faltered once more, frowning: "I used to think so...Now, after a lot of pondering and reflection, I'm not so sure."

"Then...what _do_ you feel for him?"

Annoyance glinted in the young CEO's eyes as he admitted begrudgingly: "I don't know."

"Wow" whistled Mokuba in absolute bafflement, completely taken aback by the entire conversation "Uncertainty...That's a first."

"Tell me about it" muttered the brunet as he crossed his arms in sheer irritation, wondering what he had done to deserve this...Then again, given who he _was_ , that statement was a little redundant.

After another moment of brief silence, as the brothers mulled on everything, the raven-haired teenager spoke up again: "Why...Why don't you give it a try?"

Puzzlement appeared on the elder sibling's face: "I don't follow."

"You know...Go out on a date or something."

Seto's eyebrows flew up before he voiced incredulously, punctuating each word with heavy scepticism: "You want _me_...to ask _Jounouchi Katsuya_...to go out...on a date?!"

"Uh...Sorry" mumbled Mokuba uneasily before he pulled out his tongue childishly "I guess Shizuka's rubbing off on me."

"You don't say?" sneered the elder Kaiba sarcastically before sighing and waving a hand absentmindedly as he started sauntering off again "I'm the only one with issues here; I'm _not_ dragging _him_ along. I'll work this out on my own."

"Actually...I spoke to Shizuka this morning. Her brother's been acting just like you this past month. I'd say you need to work things out _together_ " informed Mokuba dismissively, missing the way Seto stared at him, before the teenager merely shrugged and ran away "But I might be wrong. So...Very nice awkward-talking to you! See you later!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Humming to herself softly, Shizuka moved around her brother's flat, doing a little cleaning up and sighing every now and then when her gaze fell upon Jounouchi's tightly locked door. What on earth was he hiding from?

Though terribly concerned by her brother, she also had another problem, this one just as terrible: she was hopelessly in love. With Mokuba Kaiba of all people.

Sighing yet again, she sat down on the couch and rested her head on her propped up hand as her mind raced: with her brother, she was positively sure that murder, or at least something close to it, would be on the menu; with Mokuba's brother, she wasn't so sure as she barely knew him and was slightly intimidated by him - and that despite Mokuba speaking highly of him - but she strongly doubted he'd approve either... Gosh, why did their brothers have to despise each other so much? It wasn't fair. Just like life was...

The doorbell suddenly rang, cutting Shizuka out of her thoughts before strolling off to go open it, wondering who it may be. Imagine her sheer shock, when she looks through the oculus and she sees Kaiba Seto on the doorstep. Ok...that was a chilling coincidence.

Bravely unlocking the door, she peeped out from behind it and offered the other a small smile: "Kaiba-san?"

"Jounouchi Junior" responded the other curtly in a no-nonsense tone as he eyed her with slight disapproval, giving her the impression she had done something wrong.

"Um... So...Can I...help you?" she offered tentatively, cowering slightly before the other's piercing eyes.

"Despite me _really_ wanting to give you a piece of my mind concerning you fake-dating my brother in secrecy..." started off Kaiba sternly, smirking a little with mirth when the girl in front of him instantly went red with embarrassment, before he raised his eyebrows with an air of indifference "You're not currently my concern."

"Uh... _Thank you_?" squeaked out Shizuka, wondering how on earth Mokuba's big brother found out almost everything - because in his one sentence, he had summarized Mokuba and her situation perfectly - whilst also feeling like she had been let off a little too easily.

"Hn. Bring me your brother."

Ah. So _that's_ why. Fidgeting under the other's gaze, she stuttered out in a rush of words: "Oh, um...That may be a _little_ problem. You see...He doesn't want to leave his room. Not even his friends managed to get him out. So..."

"MAKE-INU!" shouted out firmly the young CEO suddenly, seeking to catch Jounouchi's attention whilst startling Shizuka "Get the hell out! If you don't, I'm abducting your sister!"

Not sensing that the other wasn't _that_ serious and that it was, in fact, a mere jibe for the other, the blonde's sister paled a little: "Wha...?!"

She wasn't the only one fooled, for no less than a few seconds later, the door to her brother's room flung open before Jounouchi charged out and, storming up to the entrance and levelling Kaiba a deadly don't-you-dare glare, the blonde seethed dangerously: "The _hell_ you are!"

"So you got out" commented the brunet casually, smirking loftily at the other who merely snarled in retaliation.

Not taking his eyes of the young CEO, Jounouchi addressed his sister: "Get in, Shizuka."

"O...Okay" she stammered, glancing at the two boys inquisitively, before murmuring to her elder sibling just as she closed the door "Thank you, Katsuya-chan."

Smiling at her faintly before she shut the door, the blonde then scowled at the other: "You little _sneak_."

"You _know_ that already" shrugged Kaiba offhandedly, without looking at the other "Nothing new."

"Hmpf..." snorted Jounouchi with a roll of his eyes before he stared at the other warily from the corner of his eye "What do you want?"

"To clear something up" replied the young CEO vaguely, still not meeting the blonde's eye.

"Oh? And what has this got to do with me?"

Sapphire eyes finally lock dead on with chocolate ones: "Because you're the one I need to clear up on."

Dumbfounded by the other's response and way of responding, Jounouchi raised his eyebrows: "Huh?"

"I...I had a rather, sort of, enlightening conversation this afternoon with Mokuba, and I..."

"Look, as much as your family affairs _don't_ concern me, can you cut to the chase?" interrupted the blonde curtly, a frown on his features "The less we talk and the better I feel."

"Then why are you holed up in your kennel like a beaten dog?" countered the brunet just as brusquely whilst he crossed his arms.

Surprisingly, to the CEO at least, when Jounouchi flushed red, it wasn't out of anger but rather out of embarrassment: "You've _GOT_ to stop it with the dog metaphors! Gosh! You are _so_ annoyin' and such a prick and..."

"Mokuba knows that we know" informed Kaiba evenly, cutting off the other before he began a never-ending rant.

As the blonde regarded the other with wide stunned eyes, a loud sound of dishes crashing to the floor from inside the flat reached their ears, accompanied by a shrill squeak of discomfort.

"Well, apparently, so does Shizuka now" noted the blonde inattentively before he inquired "So? What now? You're goin' to have them stop meetin' each other or somethin'?"

"They're not my prime preoccupation for now."

"Really? And you were _so_ against it and all."

"So were _you_. _More_ than I, should I add?" pointed out the brunet before drew back the focus for the actual reason for his visit "Listen, the current problem is you and I."

Back in the flat, a few more dishes take the fall and this time a long breathy gasp was heard, causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow and Jounouchi shoot a confused look at the door behind him, wondering what was wrong with his sister.

"There's always been a problem between the two of us" stated the blonde after a moment, focusing back on the other, puzzled as to where the CEO was going with this discussion.

"' _Has been'_ is the keyword" stressed out the brunet meaningfully as he took an indolent step closer to the blonde "What about now?"

Sensing that something was off with Kaiba and having a slight foreboding feeling, Jounouchi sought to flee: "I...I have nothin' to say to you, rich boy. Good night."

Just as the blonde was about to wrench the door open, the other, faster, slammed his hand against it, right beside Jounouchi's stunned face, before Kaiba hissed: "Don't be a coward."

"I'm not!" countered the other, suddenly extremely self-conscious of the CEO's presence.

"Then _don't_ run."

"K...Kaiba..." stammered the blonde anxiously, instantly pressing his hands against the other's chest when the brunet leaned into his personal space "You're _too_ close..."

"I promise..." stated the young CEO sincerely as he continued to inch forward "I'll back off as soon as I check something."

At that, the blonde frowned in slight bewilderment and strong apprehension: "Check wha...?"

Jounouchi, however, never finished his sentence. Not that he could have, with Kaiba kissing him. Yep. The young arrogant CEO and merciless jerk of the every year, was _KISSING_ him.

The blonde was so stunned that he went completely lax, unknowingly giving the other the advantage to deepen the kiss and draw closer to Jounouchi, pressing him up against the door.

As the blonde's lips had parted in shock, Kaiba tentatively grew bolder, letting his tongue inch its way in. And so, the kiss lasted for barely a minute, yet it felt like forever...and when the other had unconsciously begun responding, the brunet finally withdrew, licking at his lips.

"So...What do you think? How was it?" inquired the young CEO hesitantly before he faltered slightly when the other remained utterly unresponsive, as if passed out with his eyes blown wide open "Jounouchi?"

"Wet."

The brunet raised his eyebrows at that reply: "I'm being serious."

"So am I. It. Was. _Wet_ " deadpanned the blonde before the realization of what had just transpired _with whom_ hit him hard, leaving room to embarrassment and anger "What the heck was _it_ anyway? Who died and gave you permission to _KISS_ me?! (Plates fall _again_ ) _SHIZUKA_! STOP IT OR I'LL BE HAVIN' A SHORTAGE OF DISHWARE! AND I _WON'T_ BE EATIN' OFF THE TABLE!"

"YO!" yelled all of a sudden a neighbour, appearing from his now open door as he stood in the hallway "KEEP IT DOWN, PUNK!"

"AH! _SHUT UP_!" seethed the blonde just as loudly, veins throbbing all over his beetroot red face "IF MY SISTER WASN'T AROUND, I'LL TELL YOU _EXCATLY_ WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU, FREAK!"

"COME ON, KID! ZIP IT! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE!"

"SO ARE WE!" shouted back Jounouchi before he paused awkwardly, glancing at the young CEO beside him "Uh...I didn't say anythin'. What was _THAT_ anyway?!"

As the neighbour went back inside, the brunet merely shrugged nonchalantly: "I told you. I needed to clarify things up."

"Clarify _what_?!"

"I simply wanted to test whether your sister and my brother's assumption would hold up."

"So you _kiss_ me?!" repeated the blonde yet again, shock and frustration upon his features, before he frowned and held up a hand "Wait. I thought only my sister shipped us."

"Shipped?" echoed Kaiba with raised eyebrows, perplexed by the foreign expression: what did boats have to do with this?

"Argh...Yaoi talk" groaned Jounouchi exasperatedly before he snapped defensively when the other stared at him intently " _What_?!"

"I thought you weren't aware that your sister was a fan."

"I _wasn't_. But I was, unfortunately for my health, curious and...well, you know what they say."

"Curiosity killed the dog."

"Wha...? It's 'cat', Kaiba. Curiosity killed the _cat_."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's 'dog'."

"No, it's not..." insisted the blonde before he realized what the other was doing, especially now that he noticed the other smirking "Oh! Why you...?!"

"You still didn't answer me."

"What about?"

"What was it like?"

"The kiss? What are you askin' exactly?"

"Do you want me to draw you a picture or you that naturally dense?"

" _Please_ don't make it graphic" groaned out the blonde with a shudder as he buried his face in his hands before he perked up when he heard a chuckle from the other "I didn't know you could _laugh_."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Same here."

"Not that we ever really tried."

" _I_ did actually" declared the blonde as he raised his chin haughtily and put his hands on his hips " _You_ brushed me off. So I ended up hatin' your arrogant guts."

"That doesn't even make sense. Guts can't be arrogant." "

"Yours are."

"You're still evading the question, Jounouchi."

"You're not lettin' this go, are you?"

"Until I have an answer, no I'm not."

"What about you?"

"I asked _you_ first" came out the brunet's oddly defensive reply, causing the blonde to stare at the other inquisitively.

"Well..." began Jounouchi slowly, thinking it all through as he rubbed at the back of his neck "I didn't kick or punch you yet, so... I'm _not_ goin' to say that I liked it, but...I didn't hate it either. Sort of like I feel about you."

"Same."

Chocolate brown eyes went wide: "You're bluffin'?"

"I'm not. I can't figure out what to do with you, now that I don't irrationally loathe you just like that out of the blue."

"O-k..." uttered the Jounouchi slowly "But, I warn you, you and I are not suddenly _a thing_."

Plates fall once more but this time they are completely ignored, as the two young men were too absorbed in their conversation. Little did they know, was that Shizuka had unwittingly succeeded in destroying _all_ the dishware: seemed that her brother would be eating off the table after all.

"Absolutely not" confirmed Kaiba firmly "That was merely...Wait" sapphire eyes widened " _Suddenly_? Did you...Are you considering us to be...an 'us'?"

Smiling slightly at the other's stunned and perhaps slightly aghast expression, the blonde shrugged: "As friends. Yeah, why not?"

"I don't mind that either."

"Though usually people don't befriend each other by kissin'."

Raising an eyebrow and smirking at the other, the brunet taunted teasingly: "You're still onto that?"

"Well, that _was_ my first ki..."

Kaiba's smirk fell as the other halted in his words before the young CEO looked away with a faint blush: "I am _sincerely_ sorry. If it's any consolation, it was my first kiss also."

" _For real_? You're a good kisser. I mean...I...uh..."

"Thank you" accepted Kaiba with a genuine small smile, greatly shocking the other twice in one move.

"Did you just...?"

"Don't make it weird."

"But this whole situation _is_ weird!"

"Well, I guess that this would have never happened if we didn't go snooping around in our siblings' lives."

"Yeah. And we would still hate each other unconditionally. For no reason on top of that."

"Somehow, now, I don't like the thought."

"Yeah...Me neither. Oh, by the way, what about Shizuka and Mokuba?"

The young CEO frowned slightly: "I'm still not fully convinced that it's a good idea..."

"Meh...They're young. They'll get over it."

Once again, the unexpected tended to tail Jounouchi incessantly despite his aversion of it. And now, it seemed to also wedge itself within Kaiba's life also. For, no less than exactly four years later, Mokuba and Shizuka face their respective brothers, courageously asking them for their permission to let them marry...

 **Epilogue:**

Four years later:

"So..." began Kaiba slowly, now that the wedding had ended and the reality of the situation dawned upon him and the blonde beside him "Did you see this happening?"

"To be honest?" asked Jounouchi, with wide eyes and a disbelieving tone "Nope. Not at all."

"Congratulations, Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun!" cheered Yugi with a broad smile as he and Jounouchi's friends neared them, now that the whole ceremony had come to an end and a beginning for the two young ones.

"Hn. Whatever" uttered the young CEO curtly as he crossed his arms and looked away, causing Yugi and the others to sweat-drop: some things just never changed...

"He's still gettin' used to you" offered the blonde sheepishly whilst he glared half-heartedly at the young man standing to his side.

"Like he got used to _you_?" teased Anzu as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Shizuka's brother sent her a withering scowl: "Don't even _go_ there."

"I had no idea you two were friends" commented Otogi, mirth tugging at his lips as he was dying to go further than that but didn't do it when Honda eyed him in disapproval.

"Just like I had no idea you hooked up with my best friend" countered Jounouchi astutely, causing Kaiba to smirk smugly at that whilst the male couple blushed embarrassedly "I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell me. We've been buddies for what, _years_ , and the day you find your match, you leave me out? Hurts, man."

"Ah...yeah. Heh. Sorry" the blonde's best friend apologized ruefully "Kind of slipped my mind at the time."

"Bet someone else was on your mind" giggled Anzu mischievously, causing Otogi to laugh approvingly at that and raise his hand for a high-five, which she gladly complied with.

"Amen to that, Anzu-chan!" the black-haired dice gamer grinned, whereas everyone else just shook their head and/or laughed at their antics, before Shizuka and Mokuba, both stil on their wedding cloths rushed over to join them.

"Katsuya-chan!" greeted the young caramel-haired girl happily before shyly glancing at her husband's brother "Kaiba-san. Or should it be...?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, the brunet stated coolly: "If you start calling me 'brother-in-law', I'm revoking your right to marry my brother."

"That's _my line_ to Mokuba" mumbled Jounouchi irately as he shoved his hands in his pockets "Without the brother-in-law part."

"Let them live" chided the brunet gently before focusing back on the blonde's sister "You're only allowed to call me 'Seto'. Deal?"

Shizuka smiled blissfully as she whispered: "Deal, Seto-san."

"Thanks, Seto" beamed Mokuba giddily leading his older brother to wink at him in response.

Blinking in astonishment, Anzu leaned in to whisper in Otogi's ear: "So, he's human after all?"

"Who knew?" murmured back Honda's boyfriend with raised eyebrows as he stared on at the brunet, before his dark green eyes darted over to the blonde who abruptly glared at Kaiba.

"Hey! How come you didn't make that offer to me when you already went off and decided to call me Katsuya?"

"Oh, please" scoffed the young CEO as he glanced at the other haughtily from the corner of his eye "Having a little jealousy fit there? Of your own sister? You disappoint me, Katsuya."

"Why you rich robotic sneaky little...!"

As they went back and forth between their little spat, the others were quick to notice it lacked bite and the usual venom they were accustomed to. In fact, it somewhat looked more friendly.

"How about a punch you in your arrogant gut, Kaiba?!"

Well... _Almost_ friendly.

Shizuka and Mokuba smiled knowingly at each other before the latter turned towards the odd pair with a smirk, whilst his young wife let out a soft giggle: "So...When are you two getting married?"

The two young men stared at their younger siblings with wide eyes for a brief silent moment, before they both chuckled, the brunet rigidly and the blonde nervously: "Ha. _No way_ in Hell."

 **The End**

 _Little Bonus:_

Jounouchi suddenly let out a horrified shout, startling everyone there and causing them to stare at him intently. Slowly turning to focus on Kaiba who eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, the blonde choked out with great difficulty: "So...From now on, my sister's goin' to be called: Shizuka _**KAIBA**_?!"

And, as everyone present would quote from that day on, never had they _ever_ heard Seto Kaiba laugh out like he did after those words.

A/N: And there we go! Fanfic completed (grins giddily)! Thank you ALL for reading! Bye!


End file.
